Talk:Knight/@comment-38924461-20190325175226/@comment-38924461-20190326081415
Is not set stone if Team Cherry didn't say so, thus I stand with my theory. Bardoon doesn't know what happened to the King after his supposed 'death', he only speculates. He is not all-knowing, thus can't be taken as the only source of information. Abyss flash black scene: Both the King and The Knight were present, why can't it be the King's memory? The Knight's presense could just be a way for the player to experience the memory, it was never written that the Knight was there with the King. 'Remember the past' description works either way; the void from the King himself remembers this event, still fits the theory. The King is related to void: No where in game said all higher beings are made of light (The Knight is the example, an entity made of void can still be addressed as a higher being), the description of the King as a' blinding light' is mostly due to respect, but not actual display of such power. 'The power opposed' never said the void is oppsed to the King himself, it might as well been the King stating the void is a powerful weapon against The Radiance, since he knows the void best. The location of the White Palace is another hint; out of all the places in Hallownest, it just happens to be that one place near the Abyss, where void power runs deep. Also inside the throne room you can see void particles in the air, and that place is also significant darker than the other area. The Knight was the only one of his kind to come in from outside of Hallownest (the main gate stayed shut until The Knight knocked it down). All broken/captured vessels you see are from within the kingdom. Team Cherry didn't say how The Knight esccaped, is left this way for us to speculate; is true it was born in the Abyss, but who is to say that it wasn't 'moved' outside afterwards (under the King's instruction before he transfered his void into the vessel). Also the most obvious hint regarding the king as a void being: the birthplace dialogue ' Born of God and Void'. Why not Gods if the king himself is also a higher being made of supposed 'light'? The White Lady is the God, and the King is the Void. A perfect balance of light and dark gave the vessel a shape and power to wield the void. If the king can 'make' children out of his own void and soul, so can he transfer all his power into a new vessel(thanks to the White Lady), empty of emotion/voice/memory but strong in the 'void', so it can succeed where the Hollow Knight failed. Last but not least, no where was I mentioned the game was inspired by Dark Souls, the notion of 'Ashen One' is there so one can related the purpose of the Knight's calling to that of a 'failsafe'. The lore and world still left much to speculate, and that's what makes it so interesting. Once again nothing is set in stone if the developers didn't say it themselves.